ANBU War
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Someone's been assassinating Konoha ANBU entire teams at a time. Team Ro investigates. But when they find that the Foundation is behind it, one question remains. Can they settle things before war breaks out again?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Attack

Kakashi yawned, stretching his arms over his head and looked around. He and team Ro were sent to ambush a group of rogue shinobi targeting ANBU teams on missions. However, no one should even know about the teams, leading the Third Hokage to suspect it was a traitor.

"Kakashi," Yugao spoke up quietly from just behind him. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "I guess we'll find out soon though."

Yugao nodded looking around.

"Someone's coming," she hissed.

Kakashi nodded and signaled the others, warning them. They all gripped their weapons and waited. Then, shinobi leapt out of the trees behind them, attacking them. They blocked the attacks, dropping to the road below and their attackers followed, revealing themselves to be Konoha ANBU.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi demanded. "We're Konoha Shinobi, just like you!"

"Don't let any get away!" the leader of the new group of ANBU ordered, as more and more began to appear from the trees.

"So many," Kakashi breathed looking around. "Be careful!"

"We know," Yugao replied, sprinting forward and slashing several of their attackers, before leaping back from a slash.

Several Kunai passed over her shoulder, dropping several as they charged at her and she turned to look, seeing one of her fellow members of Team Ro turn back to his opponents. Yugao turned back as well, blocking several kunai just before Kakashi passed her, a Chidori covering his hand. Several of the ANBU attacking them shouted in dismay, realizing who they were fighting, and turned to flee only for Team Ro to appear around them, killing any that tried to flee. Kakashi began to slaughter ANBU as they turned toward him, trying to overwhelm him, and Yugao turned, sprinting to his side and blocking three swords with her own, slashing them just as another sword grazed her side. She shouted in pain and Kakashi hurled a kunai into the ANBU that had attacked her just as he moved to finish her. She blocked another slash, slashing several shinobi in rapid succession just as more exited the trees, attacking Team Ro from behind. After another minute, ANBU were attacking Yugao and Kakashi from all sides. Just when Yugao was about to be overwhelmed, Kakashi shoved her to the ground with his free hand and spun, slashing all the ANBU surrounding them with his Chidori. Then, he let it fade as the last living ANBU turned to flee. Yugao stood, chasing him and tackling him just inside the tree line as Kakashi walked over.

"Did the others..." Yugao began but Kakashi shook his head.

"They were overwhelmed by the reinforcements," Kakashi stated kneeling and holding a Chidori in front of the ANBU's face. "Who are you, why are you killing Leaf ANBU?"

"I can't say!" the ANBU shrieked.

Kakashi let the Chidori fade and pulled the mask off, crushing it.

"Stick out your tongue," Kakashi ordered.

The ANBU did so, revealing a curse mark on his tongue.

"Foundation!?" Kakashi gasped.

"I will not fail in my mission!" the ANBU suddenly shouted as light began to shine from inside his flak jacket.

Kakashi grabbed Yugao, escaping with the Body Flicker Technique just before the ANBU's flak exploded. Kakashi sighed, setting Yugao down and sighed.

"That was close," Kakashi sighed. "Are you alright Yugao?"

"Yes, thank you," Yugao nodded. "What happened?"

"He had paper bombs inside his flak jacket incase they were defeated," Kakashi stated. "I should have figured he would. The Foundation cares about nothing more than mission success."

"Foundation?" Yugao asked. "Lord Danzo's section? But would he want to kill Leaf Village ANBU?"

"I don't know," Kakashi admitted. "We have to report this."

Yugao nodded and they both turned, sprinting back to the Hokage's Office. Kakashi knocked and the Third Hokage told him to enter. However, when he did, Danzo was standing beside the desk. For a brief second, Danzo looked almost incredulous at Kakashi being alive. Then, he looked impassive as ever. Yugao and Kakashi knelt, but Kakashi didn't take his eyes off of Danzo.

"Lord Hokage, I think it best that we report the events of our mission to you directly," Kakashi stated.

"Judging by the amount of blood on the two of you, I agree," Hiruzen nodded. "Danzo, you are dismissed."

"But Hiruzen-"

"Go Danzo!" Hiruzen snapped.

"As you wish," Danzo nodded, walking out of the room, Kakashi and Danzo staring at each other as he passed.

Once the door was closed, Kakashi stood, placing a sound sealing tag on the door then turned back to Hiruzen.

"Team Ro was wiped out in the fight, except the two of us," Kakashi stated. "The group attacking ANBU teams was the Foundation."

"The...how do you know for sure?" Hiruzen asked.

"We captured one of them," Kakashi stated. "He had the Foundation's curse mark on his tongue. However, he committed suicide in an attempt to kill myself and Yugao before we could bring him back here or question him."

"Damn it!" Hiruzen growled. "Why would Danzo do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Kakashi admitted. "But he should be brought in for questioning."

"I agree," Hiruzen nodded. "I'll go myself. You two will accompany me, but for now, go and get your wounds looked at, and be careful. This will undoubtedly start a civil war."

"I agree," Kakashi nodded. "Itachi Uchiha and Tenzo should be brought back to your command. They are not loyal to Danzo's ideals. Besides that, we may need the Uchiha for this. Itachi can help with that."

"Agreed," Hiruzen nodded. "I'll handle that while you are getting treated. Return to my office when you are done."

Kakashi bowed and he and Yugao left for the hospital to get healed. Hiruzen began to write then summoned one of his permanent ANBU body guards and sent them with the message to get Itachi and Tenzo to his office.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Making a Scene

Kakashi and Yugao walked down the street quickly. They were close to the clinic now, and had decided to simply walk, rather than using the Body Flicker Technique the entire way but they still needed to hurry. Just as they got to the stretch of road leading to the clinic, they stopped. Foundation ANBU had formed a line in the street in front of them. They turned to leave and found another line had formed behind them.

"I'm sorry," Yugao apologized turning back to the first line as Kakashi stayed facing the other. "I should have been sensing for them."

"Too late for apologies now," Kakashi stated. "This war isn't going to stay in the shadows anyway."

"You two are under arrest for the murder of numerous ANBU," one of the ANBU in front of Yugao stated. "Lord Danzo will question you himself."

"Fat chance!" Yugao snapped.

"Come now," the ANBU said, chuckling. "We wouldn't want to make a scene in front of everyone now, would we? How would it look if ANBU were killing each other in the streets of the Hidden Leaf. Just think of what the other Great Shinobi Villages would do. It would be the start of another Great Shinobi War. Haven't enough people died?"

"Apparently not," Kakashi said drawing his katana. "Leave, or you all die."

"So it seems you would rather create a scene," the ANBU sighed, head falling. "Very well. Have it your way. Wind Style, Wind Cutter Jutsu!"

The Foundation ANBU opposite him leapt into the air as he formed hand seals and fired. Yugao gasped as it shot toward her. However, just before it reached them, Kakashi grabbed her, leaping into the air, the tread of one of his sandals being sliced off by the jutsu. The ANBU above them began to fall toward them and Kakashi released Yugao, drawing his sword again as they neared him. He blocked one sword before several more drove themselves into him.

"Kakashi!" Yugao shrieked.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said as the Kakashi that had been stabbed exploded into smoke. "Focus Yugao. i'm going to need your help for this."

Yugao nodded, landing on her feet and drawing her own sword as several ANBU charged at her. She blocked a slash then leapt to the side away from another, blocking a third as she landed. Then, Kakashi landed behind the ones attacking her, slashing them across the back. Kakashi turned, blocking a sword and caught the ANBU's hand as he slashed at Kakashi with a kunai. They struggled to overpower the other for a moment before Kakashi released his sword, hand flashing down and drawing a kunai, slashing the ANBU's neck before he switched the kunai to his left hand and caught his sword in reverse grip, spinning and blocking a sword as Yugao blocked on behind him.

"We need to end this fight quickly," Yugao said. "There are civilians coming."

"We warned you," the leader of the Foundation team said making more hand seals. "Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!"

Kakashi and Yugao scattered as the blast demolished several buildings. Then, Kakashi landed behind the ANBU, slashing at him. He spun, catching Kakashi's arm and slashing at him. Kakashi pivoted around the ANBU, the sword carving a shallow gash into his shoulder before Kakashi put his foot behind the ANBU's legs, slamming the back of his fist into the ANBU's mask, shattering it and tripping the ANBU. The moment the ANBU hit the ground, Kakashi drove his sword down into his face. The Foundation ANBU suddenly all left just as Civilians ran around the corner and skidded to a stop.

"Shit," Kakashi sighed. "Looks like we've been discovered."

Just then, several of the Hokage's ANBU landed around them, all of them holding shuriken and kunai ready to throw.

"Lay down your weapons," one of them ordered.

Kakashi tossed his sword and kunai to the ground, raising his hands and Yugao did the same. A moment later, the ANBU had their hands tied behind them and they all left with the Body Flicker Technique. When they reappeared in the clinic, the ANBU untied the pair and clinic staff took them to separate rooms for treatment.

* * *

"Sorry for arresting you guys," the ANBU that had told them to drop their weapons apologized after they were done being treated and were back in the waiting room. "But, the way things looked..."

"It's fine," Kakashi shrugged. "There was no way we could explain that to anyone."

"Hate to interrupt, but we seem to be surrounded," one of the staff members stated, pointing outside.

They looked and, sure enough, there were exactly twenty four Foundation ANBU around them, double their own headcount.

"Damn," Kakashi growled. "Looks like we'll be making a scene again after all."

"Come out or we level the building," an ANBU in front of the door announced.

"They wouldn't, would they?" Yugao asked.

"The Foundation doesn't use this clinic," Kakashi stated. "So yes, probably."

Yugao nodded and they all walked out of the building, lining up a distance away from it. The moment they did, the Foundation ANBU appeared around them, swords raised. At the last second, a fireball shot overhead, catching four of the Foundation ANBU and blasting them before the others scattered and Tenzo and Itachi landed to either side of Kakashi and Yugao.

"Hello Tenzo, Itachi," Kakashi greeted. "Welcome to the party."

"Sorry to crash," Itachi said.

"Please, by all means," Kakashi said drawing his katana.

The Foundation ANBU charged and they all met the charge. Kakashi blocked one sword, flipping his feet up over another and kicking the ANBU in the face, forcing him back before h flipped, using his sword to push himself into the air. The ANBU's eyes followed him, allowing Yugao to dart forward and slash the first. The second's head snapped down and he blacked her sword, driving a kunai at her. Before he could hit her, Kakashi's kunai hit his and knocked it out of his hand. Then, Kakashi landed behind him, splitting his back open.

"Kakashi, duck!" Tenzo shouted.

Kakashi and Yugao both complied without hesitation as Tenzo's Wood Style Giant Forest Jutsu passed over them, the wooden beams wrapping around a pair of ANBU about to slash Itachi. itachi spun, slashing both then turned, knocking the a sword aside and slashing its wielder as well. Just as he finished, the last of the Foundation ANBU was killed by one of the other ANBU under the Hokage's command.

"That was much easier than I expected," Kakashi stated. "Thank you two for the help."

"Always happy," Tenzo stated.

"Someone else is coming," Yugao warned.

A pair of ANBU in off-white robes landed on opposite sides of them, a fair distance away.

"Oh boy," Tenzo growled, crouching and drawing his sword. "They're two of the Foundation's best."

One of the two Foundation ANBU raised his right sleeve slightly, a weapon with a short but broad and thick blade dropping out of his sleeve. The blade was black with the symbol of the Leaf Village on the base. the other ANBU raised both arms to a forty five degree angle and a pair of sword blades extended from his sleeves.

"What are their abilities?" Kakashi asked.

"I've never seen these two fight personally, but they're a part of Danzo's elite team, Team Eta," Tenzo stated. "Supposedly, each member of the team is capable of fighting entire squads of jonin or ANBU shinobi and winning."

"We should be careful then," Kakashi stated. "Tenzo, you and Yugao take the one with the shorter blade. Itachi and I will handle the one with the two sword blades."

"Right," Tenzo nodded.

The four of them sprinted at their opponents and their opponents moved to meet their charge. As Kakashi and Itachi neared their opponent, they slashed at him. His sword blades sparked against their, and then, he flashed between them. They spun, eyes widening as he reached the other ANBU that were present and blood flew into the air. Of the eight ANBU that had survived the previous battle, two fell, now headless. The Foundation ANBU spun, one blade slashing another across the chest before the fourth blocked the next. Then, the Foundation ANBU did a back flip, a kunai flashing out of the bottom of his cloak and burying itself in the ANBU's throat, dropping him. The ANBU landed, crossing its arms so that its sword blades extended upward at his sides as he was bent forward and Kakashi and Itachi's blades crashed into it, stopping. Then, he leapt into the air, a foot shooting out of the bottom of his cloak and kicking Itachi away before he flipped over Kakashi, slashing at his back. Kakashi spun, blocking the blade with a kunai before shoving it away and slashing at the ANBU who leapt back, avoiding the slash. Just as he landed, Kakashi heard a gurgle to his right and looked as the other Foundation ANBU slashed two of the remaining four ANBU across the throats then landed, spinning and stabbing another as he leaned forward, kicking the last's hand and launching the sword into the air. The ANBU who had lost his sword drew a kunai, slashing rapidly at the Foundation ANBU as the ANBU backed away, avoiding everything. Then, he began to stab at the ANBU in a near blur and the ANBU began backing off again. At the last second, as a stab was about to hit him, he blocked it with his kunai, now in his left hand and caught his sword, slashing the Foundation ANBU. However, the robe fell flat on the roof.

"Wha-" the ANBU was cut off as the ANBU appeared behind him, stabbing him.

The ANBU wore a black version of the usual ANBU armor and a monkey mask, now with blood splattered across it.

"Who are these guys?" Kakashi growled, looking over at Tenzo, who was unconscious with a gash in his side and Yugao bound in wood, somehow.

"They're good," Itachi stated, landing beside Kakashi. "We need to stop them, but I feel like if we used the justus needed to do that here there would be a lot of collateral damage."

"Agreed," Kakashi nodded raising his sword. "Well, no point in holding back then. Ready?"

Just as they began to charge, the two ANBU vanished. The stopped, looking around, ready for an attack.

"They're gone!" Yugao called out.

Kakashi looked to Itachi for an explanation but he shook his head just before the Third Hokage landed on the roof of the clinic.

"Looks like they got away," the Hokage noted. "Are you alright?"

"Alive," Kakashi nodded, slashing the wood binding Yugao as Itachi checked on Tenzo.

"He's fine," Itachi reported. "Just got hit in the head."

Kakashi nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage," Kakashi bowed. "We let them get away."

"Don't worry about it," the Hokage sighed. "Unfortunately, with this latest attack, I doubt we'll be able to have Danzo come in so easily. If he is brave enough to attack in the middle of the day in the middle of the village, things are far worse than we fear. Return to the armory for now. Make sure there's nothing there that we don't want Danzo's forces acquiring. Then, you two will be going to speak with Fugaku Uchiha. Although I doubt Danzo would turn to them, we must ensure that we do not end up having them attempt to use the situation. Perhaps requesting their aid will end the hostility between them and the rest of the village as well as opening up the chance for negotiations over the current situation with them."

"Agreed," Itachi nodded. "We'll go at once, Lord Hokage."

The Hokage nodded and Itachi and Kakashi left,

"This will definitely be a very...difficult situation," Itachi said as they travelled.

"I agree," Kakashi nodded. "However, one thing is for sure."

"What's that?" Itachi asked.

"We have to hurry up and finish this before any of the other Shinobi Villages learn about it," Kakashi stated.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Answer

Kakashi and Itachi sat down at the table, both keeping a straight face as the Uchiha watched them.

"I'm sure that it's no secret by now that the Hokage's ANBU and Danzo's have begun to fight against each other," Itachi stated.

"No doubt," Fugaku snarled. "We had to clean up that mess outside the clinic. And we had to keep the citizens from panicking. Seeing the ANBU of a village decapitating each other in the streets isn't exactly the kind of thing someone likes to see."

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "It's not exactly something we enjoy being a part of either."

"I'm sure," Fugaku nodded. "What's the reason behind it?"

"We don't know," Kakashi stated. "All we know is that Danzo's forces began to assassinate entire teams of Lord Hokage's ANBU. Then, when myself and one other member of my team survived when the rest was wiped out in an attack, they began targeting myself and my last remaining team member in the streets. Lord Hokage initially intended to bring Danzo in for questioning, but it became apparent at the clinic that attempting to bring him in outright would result in an all out war in Konoha's streets."

"So what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked.

"We need the Uchiha's help to end the fighting and apprehend Danzo before another Shinobi Village finds out and this sparks another Great SHinobi War," Itachi said.

"So Konoha has come to us for help this time, huh?" Fugaku snorted. "I guess they're too weak to handle this on their own then."

"So you would prefer another great war?" Kakashi asked. "Allow me to put it like this. If you help, the bloodshed will end in a few days at best. However, if you refuse, the fighting will drag on for much, much longer. And then if a Great Shinobi War sparks again, there will be countless dead, just as there was during the last war. Then what will you do? Do you really want the Uchiha to be remembered for indirectly causing a war by refusing to help?"

"You have a lot of guts coming into our district and insulting us!" an Uchiha accused, standing and slamming his hands on the table. "Why are we even allowing this outsider to even speak? He has no business here!"

"I meant no disrespect," Kakashi assured him.

"Settle down," Fugaku said, looking at the Uchiha. "What exactly down the Hokage hope to accomplish by sending you?"

"Aside from a hasty end to the bloodshed and avoiding another war?" Kakashi asked. "He's hoping that you lending your aid will improve relations between the Uchiha and the Hidden Leaf Village, allowing for...negotiations to improve the relationship further and end hostilities."

"I see," Fugaku said thoughtfully. "We will lend our aid only after the negotiations. However, in a show of good faith, Shisui Uchiha will be assigned to aid you. He should be a very effective help for the time being."

"Thank you," Kakashi bowed. "I will inform Lord Hokage of your answer. Thank you for your time."

With that, he and Itachi stood, leaving the district and using the Body Flicker Technique to return to the Hokage. Once there, they reported their conversation to the Hokage.

"I should have known," the Hokage sighed. "The Uchiha have always been stubborn. Although, I will agree that Shisui will be an asset in this. Danzo has disappeared from the village, unsurprisingly. But Some of my spies in his organization were able to gain intel about various bases the Foundation has outside the Hidden Leaf Village. You are to meet up with Yugao and Tenzo and investigate them while I speak with Fugaku. Itachi, you and Shisui will go to another base together."

"Yes Lord Hokage," They both said, bowing before leaving to carry out their missions.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
